


Stetopher Drabbles

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Daddy Kink, Dark, Domestic Fluff, Gore, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Multi, Soul Bond, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - M/M/M, Triggers, Triple Triad, Wild West AU, Wolf Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where I'll be posting all the Stetopher drabbles I've written on Tumblr. All one-shots. Updating tags as I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Easy Pose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

“Stiles, what are you doing?” Chris asked as he walked in the room.

“Trying to take a picture, what does it look like?” Stiles’ answer was muffled.

“It looks like you’re trying to smother Peter.” Chris couldn’t hide his smirk as he leaned against the doorway.

Stiles was laying on the floor on top Peter, who looked completely put out. Though Chris knew he couldn’t be _that_ put out since he hadn’t bothered changing out of his wolf form. 

They made a cute picture, Stiles squishing his face in close to Peter’s as the wolf huffed in his face. Peter’s eyes were open but he was determinedly staring off to the side which was causing Stiles to continuously move his arm to try and capture Peter’s eyes looking at the phone - it was a lost cause. Chris could not help the chuckle that escaped him.

Chris watched as Stiles grumbled, turned to glare at Peter, and bit the wolf’s ear. He bit his lip to keep from outright guffawing as Peter shoved Stiles over and crawled on top of the squirming human. 

“Peter! Get _off_ of me! I just wanted a nice picture of the two of us!” Stiles wiggled underneath the wolf.

Peter rumbled and sneezed in his face.

“Oh oh oh! GROSS! That was fucking _uncalled_ for Peter!” Stiles yelled from where Peter was busy trying to pin him in place. 

Apparently that just egged Peter on as he proceeded to lick and slobber all over Stiles’ face. Chris couldn’t help it anymore, he burst out laughing. 

“Chris!” Stiles called out. “Chris save me! _Help!_ ”

“Okay okay.” Chris continued to laugh as he made his way over to the pair on the ground. He snatched up Stiles’ phone and proceeded to take a number of pictures. 

“ _No_ , what are you _doing?_ ” Stiles tried to wiggled out an arm to snatch the phone away from Chris - he was unsuccessful. 

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Chris asked all innocently. Going by Stiles’ face, his tone missed by a mile. “I’m just helping you get the picture you wanted.” He winked.

“No you’re not, asshole!” Stiles’ glare was covered up by one big swipe of Peter’s tongue. Chris snorted. 

“Well, maybe this will teach you to leave Peter alone when he’s comfortable.”

“But I just wanted a cute picture of the two of us while he’s like this.” Stiles gave a wiggle to emphasize Peter’s current form. Stiles started to pout. 

“Oh pup, will you ever learn?” Chris reached a hand over to ruffle Stiles’ hair. 

He’d taken to calling Stiles by the nickname after he’d seen how positively Stiles had reacted to it the first time Peter had let it slip out. The two older men adored their little pup. 

Stiles’ pout remained strong but Chris decided to plop himself down onto his back beside the pair instead of helping the younger man out of his predicament. With the phone in hand, Chris raised his arms and snapped a shot of the three of them. Peter had his head turned slightly, one eye smirking at the camera. Stiles’ hair was sticking up all over the place and his pout was ever present. Chris had a big smile on his face where he was snuggled up close to the two.

All in all it was one of their best group photos. Chris quickly sent himself and Peter the multiple pictures that he’d taken, knowing he’d just got himself a new background photo.

“Okay, photo’s taken. Now get off me.” Stiles tried to headbutt Peter. Peter rumbled at him. “Ugh, fine. Do whatever you want.” 

Peter didn’t move, Chris chuckled again. These two were ridiculous and he was glad to call them his own.


	2. Hands up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambiguous ending.

The man swaggered into town, boots clicking and hat tilted just so. His belt was cinched tight and his guns were caressing his thighs as he walked. He seemed to have a permanent smirk and eyes that held knowledge, camouflaged behind a cocky air. Chris had seen a hundred men like him, some looking to make big while others were looking for trouble. This man, though, had more of a predatory lilt to his walk. It was hidden behind exaggeration but Chris had been taught to spot danger.

As the Sheriff in his town Chris had learned to be quick. Simple disputes could turn ugly in a heartbeat with weapons drawn and no cover. The townsfolk were generally well behaved, with a few upstarts rising every once in awhile. They quickly learned that their Sheriff meant business and they had to either buck up or ship out. Chris had taken over the mantel of Sheriff from a true man of wisdom who had managed to keep the peace, a man everyone respected. Chris hoped to be half as good a Sheriff as his predecessor.

Chris felt he managed well enough but that was always put to the test when folks such as this one rolled into town. Chris had found the best way to avoid brawls was to learn the person’s motives, their behaviourism’s, and to keep a close eye on them. With the help of his deputies, and his right hand - the young Stilinski boy, son of the late Sheriff - Chris had been doing a good job so far. Chris had been out walking the town perimeter when the man rode into town on his horse. The man set the horse up outside of the inn and walked inside. It was mere moments later that the man walked out and peered around.

Chris watched as the man spotted Stiles, who was walking down the centre of town, and strolled towards his deputy. This was when Chris observed him, taking his time to catalogue everything about the man. Chris did not like the danger the man seemed to exude. The man engaged Stiles in conversation and Chris felt a swell of possessive fury race through him as the stranger dared place a hand on Stiles. Stiles laughed and shrugged it off but Chris was already making his way over to the pair.

The man glanced over at Chris and Chris felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Their was something about the grin that stole across the man’s face that set Chris’ teeth on edge. Chris felt everything in him telling him to grab Stiles and drag him away from this man. For a threat he was, Chris just did not know how, yet. When Chris came even with Stiles the man fully turned towards him, grin fixed in place.

“Well hello Christopher.” The man said to him and it took every ounce of control Chris had to not glance at Stiles. “It is so nice to finally meet you.” The man glanced between Chris and Stiles, a twinkle in his eye.

“To finally meet me?” Chris repeated softly. “And you would be?”

“Oh I am so sorry, where are my manners. I am Peter.”

The man took a step closer to Stiles, whether intentionally or just getting comfortable Chris did not know but he did not trust it. Chris took a step large enough to place himself between Stiles and this stranger, Peter. Peter’s eyes flashed red. Chris has his gun out and pointed between Peter’s eyes between breaths.

“That’s not a good idea Christopher.” Peter’s voice has gone gravelly. Chris knew there was something wrong with this man. For he is no man, Chris can see that now. Only demons have been said to have eyes of crimson blood.

“Do not move another step closer demon.” Chris’ arm never wavers. He will protect his town, his Stiles, come what may.

“Oh Christopher.” Peter croons his name. “I am no demon, at least not to you or our precious Stiles here.”

“Then what are you?” Chris does not for one second believe the thing is not a demon.

“I am your werewolf.” Peter states.

The gun goes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


	3. (Un)Willing Victim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stockholm Syndrome

Looking back Stiles can tell he was always meant to fall. Everything was calculated just so, planned precisely, and the genius behind it brings Stiles a step closer. A step closer to love and driven insanity. For how was Stiles supposed to resist, escape, when they exacted their plan with the attention to detail of masters. Masters in the craft of subtlety and murder, poetically beautiful and dangerous.

Even seeing it all laid out before him does not disturb Stiles, he is already that far gone. He marvels at their drive, intense in ways he could never have fathomed before. He understands it now, when they use it on him. He revels in it, burns for it. They never fail to give him exactly what he needs, even if it’s not what he originally wants. Twisting and turning, bending and pushing; they make him acknowledge that they know what is best for him.

To be so loved, cherished, is intoxicating. Stiles over indulges daily. Stiles is addicted, crawling back for more, and they never say no. With love in their eyes and smiles on their mouths they give and give and give. He is their pet and they are his masters. He is their universe and they are his world. He is their heart and they are his air. They are his captors and he is their victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


	4. Can you behave?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you be my Daddy too?

The first time Stiles calls Chris ‘Daddy’ while they are having sex it really throws him. Stiles does not seem to realize he has said it and Chris is leery of bringing it up later so he says nothing. It happens a few more times, Stiles completely oblivious, and Chris kind of just accepts that it’s a sex thing for Stiles and does not question it further.

Gradually it becomes a regular occurrence and Chris even finds himself replying, “That’s my boy.” and “Oh baby boy, you take Daddy so well.” Stiles never questions it and actually seems to get more turned on by it. It becomes a habit, a thing so ingrained into him that Chris never thinks to censor himself with praise for his boy when they’re having sex. That’s how Peter finds out, he overheard - or so Chris assumes. For why else would Peter call him Daddy at a pack meeting with that glint in his eye, and no preamble to have led up to it.

Everyone gives Peter the stink eye and he just laughs. Chris is left standing there having to pretend hearing that word doesn’t have him hot under the collar. Chris and Stiles are in a relationship, completely monogamous, but they have both discussed - on numerous occasions - their appreciation for one Peter Hale.

When Peter keeps calling Chris Daddy, Chris decides to talk to Stiles about it and they come up with a plan. On a night when it is just the three of them hanging around Chris and Stiles put their plan into motion. It is easy enough to lure Peter in, he never could resist.

“You take that so well Stiles.” Peter smirks suggestively at Stiles where Stiles is busy devouring a banana. Stiles chews, as though thoughtful, and makes an exaggerated motion of swallowing. He winks at Peter.

“My Daddy taught me.” Stiles grins at Peter. Chris slightly tenses, knowing it’s almost showtime.

“Did he now?” Peter’s grin grows wider and he turns to look at Chris. Chris rolls his shoulders back and steps toward Peter.

“He did. Would you like Daddy to teach you as well?” Chris watches as Peter’s eyes dilate. From behind him Chris can hear Stiles groan. His baby boy has been conditioned and he knows that tone of voice well.

“Yes please,” Peter drops to his knees before Chris with hunger shining in his eyes. “Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


	5. Unhinged But Bound Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark!Peter. Lots of death.

Peter is unhinged, has been since his resurrection. It is not a subtle thing and the pack are very weary of him. The moments where he is silently staring off into space are the most terrifying for the pack for Peter forgets his mask and he has murder in his eyes. It makes them wonder if they are next, always waiting for the other shoe to drop. Peter helps them plan, saving them from his place on the sidelines, but they are ever conscious of his manic grin - the tick tock of the invisible clock going off in their heads.

At the moment that Peter finally loses his precarious hold on reality it is not with a bang like the pack expects. Kira becomes ill, slowly degrades in front of them and they cannot save her. Malia completely reverts, no longer human but a wild thing that has to be killed to save itself. Liam kills Mason and in the aftermath kills himself from grief before anyone can get to him. Derek was always standing with one foot out the door and a call from Cora has him leaving forever. Lydia screams one final time, finding the bodies of Scott, Isaac, and Melissa beheaded in a pool of their blood her last straw, and Danny carts her off to parts unknown never to be heard from again.

Stiles and Chris are the last ones standing, gripping onto each other while wondering if this curse that has plagued the pack will hit them next. They pull Peter in, hoping to protect his fragile sanity with the small pack they now are. He grips them tight, burying his face in their necks - rubbing his scent on them - and hiding his grin. A whimper here and a groan there have Stiles and Chris constantly at his side, soothing him. They become strong, the three of them, their strengths complementing one another; Chris and Stiles become relaxed around Peter. They wonder if what Peter needed all along was the closeness they now have which was denied to him when the pack was larger. They do not suspect Peter.

They find a warlock, one powerful and ancient, who claims to have killed their pack - they kill him in three easy blows. One from each of them, for each of them, and as Peter looks the warlock in the eyes as his hand wraps around the warlocks heart, he whispers “Thank you.” They relax after the warlock is dead, easing into a relationship that surprises them not at all. It is easy and comfortable, with more good days than bad. Chris and Stiles firmly believe Peter is now sane and are thankful for it, showering Peter with love and pack/family/life that only a wolf could understand. Peter smiles.

Peter helped the pack plan, killing them from his place on the sidelines. Ridding his pack of all the unnecessary’s but for his two, his mates, and they are none the wiser. Peter is now hinged with flourishing mate bonds to anchor him down while Chris and Stiles slowly unravel, the bonds the only thing tethering them, wholly dependent on each other. Peter would have it no other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


	6. Caught In A Loop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mental anguish/breakdown

When Peter first meets Stiles his heart stops. The world slows down, even his wolf is completely still. It feels like the world is acknowledging this momentous occasion, the moment Peter meets his mate. Peter’s heart starts up its beating, this time in sync with the lovely young man in front of him. Stiles smiles at him and continues on his way, following Peter’s nephew further into the house. Peter watches him go, for the first time feeling content and complete.

When Peter first meets Chris his heart stops and starts, and stops again. This cannot be right. Peter has already met his mate, his wolf has already confirmed it. Yet his wolf is now confirming this as well, Chris is also his mate. Life does not work like that, mates do not work like that. Peter’s heart matching Chris’ even pace sets Peter’s mind aflutter. This cannot be right. He has a mate. Peter’s mind hurts when he knows it should be his heart hurting. Peter feels betrayed by his own wolf, his self, his identity. Peter does not understand and he comes to hate himself.

Everyone notices the way Peter seems to withdraw from interactions. The way he shakes his head and mutters to himself, jumbles of “No this is not right.” and “I can’t, no. Only one. One. One. Why?”. They do not understand and Peter does not explain. Peter’s pack worry for him. The most calm and rational of them all and he is cracking at the seems. If only he would talk to them then they could help him but he does not.

No one seems to realize that Stiles and Chris are slowly unravelling. No one seems to realize that where Peter is openly losing it, they are silently following him. They were balanced until they met Peter. That meeting causing a cataclysmic event that no one could predict, for triad bonds are the things of myths and legends so long ago forgotten.

The three of them spiral, stuck in a vortex of negation, losing themselves to the welcoming arms of blankness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


	7. Willing Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wants, and he just may get it.

“Would you two just fuck or suck each other’s dicks already?” Erica’s voice cuts sharply through the room.

Peter and Chris pause where they have been arguing, only now becoming aware of their close proximity. Chests nearly pressed together, necks slightly bent and faces angled towards each other. Chris goes to take a step back and Peter smirks, following him.

“Certainly.” Peter says as he prowls after the hunter, matching Chris step for step. Chris’ back has nearly hit the wall before he throws out his right hand and catches Peter around the neck, throws his weight into it and turns them so Peter ends up with his back pressed against the wall. Peter grins in response.

“You’re not the one in charge here wolf.” Chris growls making the wolf in Peter jump to the forefront, eyes flaring bright blue. Chris bites Peter’s chin, trails his fingers down Peter’s chest and takes the last step forward, bare millimetres now separating their bodies. A collective movement runs through the group surrounding them.

“Are you kidding me dad?!” Allison blurts out. She is already on her feet making for the exit. “I am not staying to witness this. Just no.” And she’s out the door before she’s even finished talking.

Peter brings his arms up to cage the hunter in, stopping the idea of Chris leaving even though the hunter does not move an inch after his daughter’s departure. Chris merely uses his grip on Peter’s chin to move the wolfs head to the side so he can bite on the tempting lobe now available to him. Peter groans at the first nip to his ear, fingers clenching on the hunter’s shoulders.

“If you get any of your,” Derek pauses, seeming to struggle with the next word before continuing on. “Fluids on any part of my loft I will unravel a seem on every single article of clothing you own.” Derek too is marching out of the loft before his sentence ends and therefore misses Peter’s eye twitching. Chris’ hands scratching down his chest distracts him.

The sound of further bodies vacating the premises floats through their ears but Chris and Peter ignore it. Their hands are now skimming under shirts and pressing into dips, foreheads pressed together breathing in each other’s air.

“Boyd no!” Erica grunts out. “Fuck I wanted to see that!” She is heard pouting from outside the loft where Boyd has dragged her.

Peter and Chris let their hands linger for a few moments after the snick of the door closing sounds through the loft. Chris takes a step back from Peter and the men smile, their eyes crinkling before the laughter spills out. Chris covers his eyes while Peter braces his hands on his knees, gasps and wheezes coming from the two as they try not to guffaw their humour to the world.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Both men whip their heads in the direction of the couches. “That was probably the best game of chicken I have ever seen played and we ALL FUCKING FELL FOR IT! Damn it!” Stiles exclaims from his seat on the couch, one hand squeezed over his eyes while the other presses into his dick. “I thought. Fuck. You know I just missed going for curly fries because I thought I was going to get a free show?” Stiles laughs, though the sound isn’t amused.

“Now I’m horny and unsatisfied and I’m missing out on curly fucking fries! Curly fries! God fucking damn it.” Stiles is grumbling to himself as he heaves himself up from the couch. “Now I’m going to have to drive home hard and miss out on curly fries because they’ll all know I’m still horny and I do not want to deal with the looks right now.” Stiles has made his way over to the loft door at this point and he turns to glare at the two older men. “You two are fucking dicks.” Stiles yanks open the door and walks out.

Peter and Chris are left slightly gobsmacked. They look at each other and speak over top of one another, “You know,” and, “We could,” slipping out before they stop. They might not be fucking now but if that intriguing little one were willing to join in it would certainly sweeten things up.

“If he wants this,” Chris starts, looking Peter in the eye to make sure his point sticks. “I am topping him first.” Peter is silent a moment.

“That is probably for the best, really.” Peter nods solemnly at Chris. “I do not believe I could control my wolf enough for his first time. Know this though, I will have a piece of you because I know you can handle it.” Peter grins challengingly at Chris.

“I can take anything you throw at me wolf.” Chris states before pulling Peter in for a bruising kiss. They break apart, twinkles in their eyes and smiles on their mouths. “Let’s go get our boy.”

They stalk out of the loft, they have prey to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


	8. Silent Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambiguous ending.

Peter and Chris own a restaurant. Chris likes to man the floor while Peter takes charge of the kitchen. They’re married, have been for about 10 years, and they’re loving life. Everything seems to be going smoothly until one day a gunshot goes off outside. The world goes completely silent, echoes of that sound ringing in everyone’s ears. 

The kitchen staff continue on obliviously, all but Peter. It feels like a hole has been punched through his stomach. Pain screams out from that area but looking down shows Peter no wounds. Peter strains his senses, searching and finding Chris - who’s dead calm heart beat reassures Peter - until his ears catch onto a new sound. It’s a slow THUMP THUMP, sluggish in a way that says it was racing but moments earlier. The door to the restaurant opens up and Peter is left wondering why he can hear that noise loud and clear.

Peter walks towards the kitchen door and peers out. Stumbling in through the door is a young man, brown hair buzzed short, eyes scrunched in pain. Peter’s eyes zero in on where the young man’s hands are gripping his stomach. His eyes seek out Chris’ and he can see the same dawning realisation coursing through his mate - that young man is theirs and they are about to lose him before even knowing him.

Peter rushes out just as Chris crashes to his knees beside the young man. Amber eyes open up, hazy with incomprehension the young man sighs.

“I finally found you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
